Blog użytkownika:Furia2000/Odległa historia
Rozdział 1 Cześć! Jestem Czkawka! Tak, tak... wiem, że dobani mam imię ale tekie mi rodzice wybrali. No i trudno, nic nie poradzę. Nie no takie imię to nie jest jakieś od razu sławne czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale napewno niechciałbym się nazywać Śledzik! O jeny! Ten to ma dopiero pecha! To ten, co ja....??? A tak!!!! Mam brązowe włosy tak jak każdy mówi niesamowicie boskie zielone oczy, chociaż ja tak nie uważam. Chodzę do szkoły smoczej podstawowej imienia Borka Pechowca w Berk. Pokój ze smokami mamy ogarnięty, więc na razie wszystko jest dobrze. Jest ranek. Straszliwce Straszliwe śpiewają na dachu, zchodzę sobie na śniadanko ubrany i wypoczęty jak zawsze, a tu nagle patrzę sobie, która godzina..... i jest.... co?!!! 8.50???!!!!! O nie! Zaspałem! Nagle przychodzi mama i mówi: Valka: - Czkawka! Czemu zaspałeś?! I czemu niejesteś w szkole?! Czkawka: - Mamo.... budzik mi nawala, alee...... Valka: - Żadnych ale Czkawka! Raz dwa marsz do szkoły! Raz dwa się ubierałem. Widać mama była naprawdę zła, a to nie wróżyło dobrze. Kiedy już miałem nacisnąć klamkę i wyjść, mama mnie zawołała znowu i powiedziała: Valka: - Hahahahahahahhahahahahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PrimaAprilis Czkawka! Dałeś się nabrać! Specjalnie przestawiłam godzine. Tak naprawdę autobus będzie tu dopiero za 1 godzinę! Przecież dzisiaj 1 kwietnia! Prima Aprilis! Byłem tak głupi, że nawet nie wiedziałem jaki dzisiaj dzień. Po jednej godzinie podjechał autobus. Pożegnałem się z mamą i tatą, pobiegłem do autobusu i stałem jak taki kołek na środku autokaru, gdzie była cała moja klasa. Moja klasa czyli ja, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Zająłem swoje miejsce obok Mieczyka, Śledzika i Szpadki. Czkawka: - Cześć chłopaki!!!!!!! Szpadka: - Halllloooooo.......... Ja tutaj jestem! Mieczyk: - Ej...!!!!! Czkawka! nie zwracaj na nią uwagi, bo nawet nie wie, że ty to do nas mówiłeś! Hahahah!!! Szpadka: - No lepiej uważaj bratku, bo cię zaraz kopnę w nogę. Mieczyk: - No!!!! Już się boję!!!!!! Szpadka: - Dobra!!! Sam chciałeś!! Mieczyk: - Aaaauuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kopnęła mnie!!!!!! Czkawka: - A no tak..... Cześć Szpadka! Szpadka: - Od razu może być. Śledzik: - Ej.... Umiecie to na historię o smoczych pazurach? Ja się kułem całą noc jak głupi. Szpadka: - Czekaj...... Nie..... Mieczyk: - Nie.... Czkawka: - Coś tam chyba umiem. Chyba..... Na samym końcu autobusu siedziała taka jedna para. Sączysmark i Astrid. Ten głupi Smark cały czas się do niej podwala, że niewiem co mam robić....... No dobra podoba mi się Astrid. Nawet ją no....... KOCHAM! Ale, boję się jej wyznać to co do niej czuję, że mnie oleje i wyśmieje. Tego się najbardziej boję i obawiam. Zawsze kiedy do niej przychodzi ten głupek to ona go zawsze wali. Jest piękna i ma nieziemskie niebieskie oczy. Ohhhhhhh.................... Po 20 minutach dotarliśmy do szkoły. Poszliśmy do klasy od histori, sali 9. I prawdopodobnie mamy sprawdzian ze smoczych pazurów....... O matko! Nie wiem czy przeżyję ten dzień w szkole. thumb|left|222px thumb|268px Rozdział 2 Czkawka Kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, weszliśmy o klasy. Oczywiście zająłem swoje miejsce obok Mieczyka. Za mną siedziała Szpadka, a przede mną Śledzik. Astrid po mojej prawej, a ten gamoń za nią. Po 10 minutach oczekiwania na sprawdzian przyszedł do nas dyrektor Pan Szał i oznajmił, że nie mamy lekcji... Kiedy tylko wyszedł chyba....chyba wydarliśmy się na całą szkołę : JEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Biegiem udaliśmy się do domów i podczas drogi umówiliśmy się przy posągu Borka niedaleko boiska. Odziwo Astrid też będzie, ale zatajeliśmy to przed Smarkiem, aby się niczego nie dowiedział. Przybyłem do domu strasznie głodny. Mama szybko dała mi coś na ząb. Mniam! Szybko po sobie posprzątałem i pobiegłem na górę do Szczerbatka. Czkawka: - Cześć Szczerbatek! Tęskniłeś? Szczerbatek: - Grrrrrr.............. Czkawka: - Tak wiem ja też za tobą bardzo! Mam dla ciebie rybkę. Szczerbatek był naprawdę ucieszony. Jak on jadł rybę to ja w tym czasie szybko zminiłem strój i powiedziałem do niego: Czkawka: - Mordko! Co ty na to? Polatamy sobie dzisiaj? Szczerbatek rzucił się na mnie jak szalony, było niesamowicie! Lataliśmy po....... po........ no praktycznie wszędzie! To sobie polatałem w moim stroju. Było extra! Astrid Wstałam dziś dość wcześnie. Strasznie się cieszyłam, że idę z moimi kolegami bez tego Sączysmarka! Nie podoba mi się! Jest strasznie głupi brzydki i arogancki! Od kiedy widzę jak się do mnie zbliża niedobrze mi się robi! Fuuuuujjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj......................................... Wczoraj po szkole bawiłam się z Wichurą. Było z nią wspaniale! Coś nie coś przeczuwam, że mojemu koledze z klasy Czkawce się podobam. Ale niewiem. Dobra spotkaliśmy się o umówionej porze przy umówionym miejscu. Pojawili się wszyscy. Akurat szedł w naszą stronę Smark! Astrid: - Ej no! Co on tutaj robi!? Idzie w naszą stronę. Czkawka: - Dobra! Zachowujcie się normalnie! Żeby nic nie zauważył, bo się doczepi i nie pójdzie stąd. Sączysmark: - Siema! Co wy tutaj robicie? Cokolwiek to jest też chcę z wami! Czkawka: - Nie! Nnnnnnnnn............ Śledzik: - Niemożesz, boooooooooo............ bo............ Bliźniaki: - Bo niemasz takiej jednej karty i nie znasz hasła. I ci nie powiemy! Sączysmark: - Ach tak????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!................. Ja się i tak dowiem co knujecie słyszycie?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wszyscy: - Tak, tak idź już sobie Sączysmark!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Smark odszedł obrażony! No tak! I tak ma być! Poszliśmy razem na boisko i graliśmy w piłkę nożną. Śledzik sędzia, bliźniaki kontra ja i Czkawka. Jak zwykle, wygraliśmy! Potem poszliśmy na lody! Następnie do mojego domu i oglądaliśmy film pt. ,, Horror Smoczych Jeźdźców ". Było niesamowicie! Śledzik aż się schował. Heh. Potem wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów. To był niezapomniany dzień. thumb|282px Rozdział 3 Czkawka Dzisiaj sobota! Jak fajnie! Pospałem sobie do 10.00 i chciałem jeszcze dłużej pospać, ale ktoś przyszedł do mojego pokoju i czymś uderzył. Mówiąc ktoś to raczej mama. Od razu się podniosłem z łóżka! I tylko usłyszałem: Czkawka: - Aaaaauuuuuuu....................... Mamo! Za co?! Valka: - Czkawka! Wstawaj! Nie ma leniuchowania! Jedz śniadanie, ubieraj się i do roboty! Czkawka: - No dobra, już dobra. Zaraz wstanę! Auuu...... Valka: - Pamiętaj musisz dbać o dyscyplinę! Czkawka: - Dyscyplinę??? Jaką znowu dyscyplinę??!!! Valka: - Dyscyplinę, czyli wcześne wstawanie, ćwiczenia, np. na siłę itd. Czkawka: - Co?! Mamo! Ale... ale ja.... Valka: - Czkawka! Synu! Żadnych ale.... Chodź ze mną.... Czkawka: - Ale gdzie??? Valka: - Czkawka.... Chodź za mną. Czkawka: - Oj no dobrze... Wprawdzie nie wiedziałem gdzie idę, ale szłem za nią myśląc cały czas: - Co ona chce mi pokazać? Doszliśmy do zwykłej ściany niedaleko salonu. I wpatrywalliśmy się w nią chyba 5 minut. Zapytałem moją mamę: Czkawka: Eeeeeeee..................... Mamo, po co tu przyszliśmy? Valka: - Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę. Posłuchałem mamy i zobaczyłem, że ona coś skrobie w tej ścianie jakiś znak. I tak no nie wiem jak to można ująć. ,, MAGICZNIE" pojawiła się z nikąd klamka. To było bardzo dziwne. Ja milczałem, mama powiedziała, abym złampał za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Zrobiłem to! I nagle........... ujrzałem ciemne zakurzone pomieszczenie. Mama zapaliła stojące tam świece, chociaż nawet nie wiem jak je tam zauważyła. Ale byłem jednocześnie zaskoczony i zaciekawiony, co takie miejsce robi w ścianie. I mama powiedziała: Valka: - To miejsce ma już 2001 lat Czkawka.... Czkawka: - Co ono robi u nas? I czyje są te wszystkie księgi? Valka: - Widzisz mój chłopcze... w tym domu mieszkał sam BORK PECHOWIEC i tu są jego najstarsze zapiski o wszystkim, jakie smoki spotkał, jakie krainy odkrył oraz.... są tu księgi jego pokolenia... Czkawka: - Wow! To.. to niesamowite! A skąd o tym miejscu wiesz? Valka: - Kiedy byłam w twoim wieku, moja mama mi to miejsce pokazała i powiedziała, że mam do tego dostęp na zawsze, ale nie mogę nic z tego domu wynieść - z tych ksiąg, aby było bezpieczne tutaj! I aby było przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. I właśnie tobie to samo chce przekazać. To jest nasza tradycja i ty oraz twoje pokolenie macie się tego trzymać... Czkawka: - Wow! Dziękuję Ci mamo! Ale do czego będzie mi to potrzebne? Valka: - Uwierz mi synu to jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś o smokach i o naszej RODZIENIE, te księgi bardzo się tobie przydadzą.... Wtedy wyszliśmy z tego pokoju i mama go zamknęła i pokazała mi jak go otworzyć i zamknąć.... Jest wieczór coś około 23.00. Niespodziewanie do mojego pokoju wchodzi mój tata, który tutaj na Berk jest naszym wodzem. Patrzy na mnie uśmiechnięty i mówi: Stoik: - Cześć Czkawka! Czkawka: - Cześć tato! Stoik: - Co dzisiaj robiłeś? Czkawka: - Dzisiaj jak to mówi mama ,,uprawiałem dyscyplinę" Stoik: - I dobrze! Oto chodzi! A wiesz czemu trzeba uprawiać dyscyplinę? Czkawka: - No nie wiem. Stoik: - Bo nigdy nie wiadomo co może sie wydarzyć Czkawka: - No! To teraz już wiem! Stoik: - No! I oto chodzi!.... Czkawka: A ty co porabiałeś tato? Stoik: - Ja zajmowałem się moimi obowiązkami, czyli służenie ludziom itd... Czkawka: - Aha... No to ten, fajnie się gadało, ale muszę iść teraz spać... Stoik: - A no tak, dobra nie ma sprawy! Ja teraz też muszę iść spać... Dobranoc synu! Czkawka: - Dobranoc tato...... Chwilę tato! Stoik: - Tak synu? Czkawka: - Mama już śpi? Stoik: - Tak, a co? Czkawka: - Aha, nie nic, tylko tak się pytam. Stoik: - Ok. To pa... Czkawka: - Pa... Po 20 minutach wyszedłem cicho z mojego pokoju i udałem się do pokoju w ścianie, wszedłem bez problemu. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. I poszłem czytać o mojej rodzinie.... Czytałem o nich całą noc aż nagle natknąłem się na jeden pusty papier, widać było, że bardzo stary, chyba jeszcze za czasów Borka... Przeczytałem go: Czkawka Ważki. Data urodzenia: 23.03.1992. Podpis: Bork Pechowiec... Co????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To jest moje imię i nazwisko! moja data urodzenia.... Skąd Bork wogule wiedział, że się urodzę??? Ta karta została dla mnie zagadką. Zastanawiałem się nad tą kartką całą noc.... I nawet niezmrużyłem oka... thumb|400px Rozdział 4 Czkawka Tak jak już było wcześniej wspomniane o tajemniczej kartce, niezmrużyłem z niej oka. Kiedy już wszyscy wstali. Czyli, mama została i zajmowałe się domem, a tata wykonywał obowiązki w swojej codziennej pracy. Jak już byłem sam na sam z mamą, spytałem ją: Czkawka: - Mamo.... Mam do ciebie pytanie. Valka: - No mów śmiało synu! Czkawka: - No, bo wczoraj przeglądałem informacje o naszej całej rodzinie.... Valka: - Iiiiiii???????/ Co znalazłeś???? Czkawka: - No...... znalazłem taki jeden tajemniczy papier, na którym widniał podpis Borka Pechowca..... Valka: - Noiii??? Mów dalej! Czkawka: - No.... było tam moje imię i nazwisko oraz data urodzenia. Szczerze mówiąc, bardzo mnie to zdziwiło, ponieważ skąd Bork wogule wiedział, że się urodzę, że w ogóle będę istniał. Mamo.... wiesz może coś na ten temat? Bo ta kartka jest dla mnie wielką zagadką. Valka: - Chwila.... co???? Pokaż mi ten papier. Po prośbie mamy wyciągnąłem ją z kieszeni i podałem do ręki, a ona powiedziała zdenerwowana cichym głosem: Valka: - Co????? Ale... ale jak to możliwe? Po tylu latch?! Czkawka: - Mamo???? Co jest? Co się dzieje? Co oznacza ten papier? Odpowiedz. Valka: - Czkawka...... ja..... ja..... ja muszę już iść. Narazie. Kocham Cię! Niedługo wrócę! Czkawka: - Co??? Ale oco chodzi? Mamo!!!!! Gdzie lecisz? Wracaj! Ja... ja nie chcę Cię znowu stracić! Valka: - Czkawka...... zaufaj mi. WRÓCĘ! Słyszysz? Wrócę! Czkawka: - Mamo, ale..!!! Valka: - Ciiii...... Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Leć Chmuroskok! Nie wiem co się stało, że musiała gdzieś odlecieć. Ale smutno mi było znów być samemu z tatą. Myślałem o niej calutką noc! Zadawałem sobie tylko jedno pytanie, kiedy wróci na Berk.................. thumb|left|400px thumb|400px Rozdział 5 Czkawka Tak naprawdę nie wiem oco chodziło, ale byłem tym bardzo zdenerwowany. Do domu wchodzi tata patrząc na mnie ze smutkiem i mówi: Stoik: - Cześć synu! Ja siedząc przy kominku zamilkłem jak pusty kamień wpatrując się w ogień... Stoik: - Czkawka? Co się stało synu? Gdzie jest mama? A ja zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, cały czas milkłem... On usiadł obok mnie. Popatrzyłem na niego z wielką rozpaczą i powiedziałem: Czkawka: - Tato.... znalazłem jeden papier z moimi informacjami, kiedy go pokazałem dzisiaj rano go mamie natychmiast wybyła...... Ten papier musi coś oznaczać, tylko niewiem co... Może ty będziesz wiedział tato?! Stoik: - Papier?! Jaki znów papier?! Pokaż mi go! Wyjąłem kartkę z kieszeni i podałem ją ojcu... On zrobił wielkie oczy i mruczył coś pod nosem..... Spytałem: Czkawka: - Tato?! Co to za kartka?!! Powiedz! Stoik: - Czkawka! To jest........ Muszę lecieć! Niedługo się zobaczymy! Czkawka: - Tato! Ty.. ty też??!!! Ja... ja nie chcę cię stracić! Najpierw mama, a teraz ty! Zostań! Stoik: - Synu! Nic się nie stanie! Pilnuj Berk jak własnego oka w głowie... Niedługo wrócę... Czkawka: - Skoro nie chcesz zostać, to lecę z tobą! Stoik: - Nie Czkawka! To zbyt ryzykowne! Czkawka: - Proszę tato! Zostań! Stoik: - No dobrze... ale zostanę tylko na jedną noc i rano wylatuję.... SAM... Czkawka: - :( Jest ranek... Przyszłem do pokoju ojca się z nim pożegnać... Niema go!!!!! W kuchni była kartka, na której było napisane: Drogi Synu! Pewnie się zastanawiasz gdzie jestem? Niestety wyleciałem dziś wieczorem.... Pamiętaj pilnuj Berk jak oka w głowie, a o mnie się nie martw... Wrócę do ciebie Synu! Naprawdę! Uwierz mi! Twój kochający Cię ojciec... ♥ Byłem już tak zdenerwowany, że poszedłem do Astrid na parę dni... Niespałem całymi dniami i nocami, bo to co się wydarzyło było bardzo wstrząsające! thumb|left|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px Rozdział 6 Czkawka Kolejny szkolny dobijający dzień - czekałem smutny z Astrid pod klasą. Ja... Ja nadal niemoge uwierzyć w to co się wydarzyło. Dlaczego? - niewiem. Gdzie? - niewiem. Po co? - też niewiem. Wracając już się ogarnąłem i tak jak wspomniałem czekam razem z Astrid pod klasą. Na szczęście Pana Gamoniowatego Smarka niema! I dobrze - Przynajmniej oby tak było, dla wszystkich było by lepiej. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje - mieliśmy akurat wychowawczą z Panem Wariorem - najlepszy i świetny nauczyciel! Wszyscy w szkole go lubią! Po sprawdzeniu obecności powiedział: Pan Warior: - Dobrze, więc dzisiaj porozmawiamy o MIŁOŚCI. - Oznajmił. - Zapiszcie temat, który jest na tablicy. Wszyscy zrobili duże oczy i część osób zaczęła się śmiać. Popatrzyłem na Astrid, a ona na mnie. Oohhhh - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i patrzyła swoimi kryształowymi niebieskimi oczami na mnie. Powiedziałem cicho pod nosem - Jest cudowna! ♥ Potem się ocknąłem i słuchałem dalej nauczyciela. Nagle powiedział do mnie, abym był z Astrid na przerwie i chodzili razem po korytarzu. Prawdę mówiąc trochę się zdenerwowałem, ale to tylko przerwa. Przerwa trwa 30 minut, a dzwonek dopiero za 5. Astrid O rany! Ale nam się lekcja trafiła! Lekcja o miłości - dobrze, że niema Sączysmarka! Bo jakby pan nas do siebie przydzielił to bym poprostu eksplodowała. Dobra 3 minuty do końca lekcji - Pan Warior powiedział abym ja i Czkawka razem siedzieli do końca tego miesiąca, bo inaczej gdyby był Smark to z nim bym musiała siedzieć! Ale raczej tego już bym nie zniosła. - A raczej FUUJJJ. - Dlaczego? Jest brzydki i się do mnie mizdrzy, a i śmierdzi łososiem. Niemam pojęcia dlaczego. To jest banalnie głupie. Gdybym miała wybrać pomiędzy Czkawką, a Sączysmarkiem wybrałabym Czkawkę, ponieważ jest wysportowany, ładniejszy od głupola i bardziej opanowany! Nareszcie! Dzwonek! Wyszliśmy prędko z klasy. Wokół nas był bardzo duży tłum, ale ja i Czkawka się tym nieprzejmowalismy. Zajmowalismy się sobą. Po jakimś czasie zaczęłam z nim gadać: Astrid: - To co powiesz Czkawka? - Zapytałam. Czkawka: - Ja? E tam nic! - Odpowiedział. Astrid: - Słuchaj... Mogę ci zadać pytanie? Czkawka: - Pewnie Astrid. - Odparł. Astrid: - Lubisz mnie Czkawka? - Spytałam spokojnym głosem. Czkawka: - Tak Astrid, ja cię kko... - Czy ja myślę to co chce mi powiedzieć? Bo się gubi - kompletnie bardzo lubię - Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Astrid: - A lubisz Smarka? Czkawka: - O nim nie można powiedzieć tego samego co o tobie. On jest głupi i tyle, a ty jesteś inna! - Odpowiedział mi stanowczo. - A ty go lubisz Astrid? - Zapytał. Astrid: - Ja? Ja go nienawidzę! Wręcz poprostu niecierpię! - Zapadła cisza na moment. Czkawka: - Astrid chcę ci coś powiedzieć! Ja cię kocham! - Umilkłam i spojrzałam na niego. Astrid: - Już nic nie mów! To samo chciałam ci powiedzieć od dawna! - Powiedziałam. Czkawka: - To czemu niepowiedziałaś? - Zapytał drżącym głosem. Astrid: - Bałam się, że tego nie przyjmiesz i mnie wyśmiejesz. - Odparłam. Czkawka: - Ja tak samo miałem Astrid. Czkawka Popatrzeliśmy na siebie, a wokół nas był wielki tłok! Astrid powiedziała abym zamknął oczy - zrobiłem to. Potem powiedziała mi dwa słowa: KOCHAM CIĘ! I mnie pocałowała. Było to niesamowite uczucie, lecz nagle wszedł na korytarz Smark, wszystko widział i wszystko zepsuł! Był tak wkurzony, że by mógł rozwalić całą szkołę. Wydarł z siebie moje imię: CZKAWKA!!!!!!!!! Biegł w moją stronę i rzucił się na mnie i zaczął mnie bić i wyzywać. Niezniosłem tego dłużej! Natychmiast się podniosłem. Natomiast on do mnie krzyczał: Sączysmark: - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Że co jak jesteś synem wodza to wszystko ci wolno?! Wara od mojej dziewczyny gamoniu zapchlony (sorry). Czkawka: - Oco ci chodzi?! Człowieku ogarnij się! Sączysmark: - Całowałeś moją dziewczynę! Czkawka: - Ogarnij się! Sączysmark: - Ty, ja dzisiaj o północy w Arenie. skończymy to raz na zawsze! Cała szkoła się na mnie gapiła, następnie udałem się do domu. Już wiedziałem co będzie mnie czekać ze Smarkiem - BIJATYKA! Skoro chce bijatyki to ją dostanie - Dostanie tak, że się niepozbiera. Jestem strasznie wkurzony na niego! Że się chyba zaraz wydrzę się na całe Berk! thumb|400px thumb|left|400px Rozdział 7 Czkawka Jest dopiero 20.00, a ja już nie mogę wytrzymać! Siedziałem nerwowo przy kominku. Nagle ktoś zapukał do mojego domu i wszedł. Na szczęście była to tylko Astrid. Podeszła i spojrzała na mnie łagodnym wzrokiem. Powiedziałem jej, aby usiadła - zrobiła to. Po jakimś czasie odezwała się do mnie: Astrid: - Czkawka, nie musisz tego wcale robić. Nie musisz z nim walczyć! - Oznajmiła spokojnym głosem. Czkawka: - Musze Astrid! Nie pozwolę mu abyś była jego rzeczą! Ty jesteś człowiekiem i masz swoje uczucia. Astrid: - Ja wiem... - zamilkła - To moja wina. Czkawka: - Nie obwiniaj się Astrid, to nie twoja wina! - powiedziałem stanowczo. Astrid: - Nie Czkawka! Gdybym cię nie całowała to by tego teraz wszystkiego nie było. Czkawka: - To co chcesz być teraz jego własnością? Chcesz mu się dalej podporządkowywać? - Zapytałem. Astrid: - Ja nie... Czkawka: - No raczej nie sądze! - Wtrąciłem jej się w zdanie. Astrid: - Zrób z nim to co należy uczynić! Niech będzie się bał! - Powiedziała do mnie ostrym tonem. Razem z Astrid zjadłem wspólnie kolację, potem sobie gadaliśmy, przytuliła się do mnie ♥ pocałowałem ją ♥ Czas zleciał bardzo szybko. Za 40 minut mam się stawić na arenę. W 10 minut założyłem swój strój bojowy, czyli ten do latania tylko, że bez miecza i skrzydeł, bo to miała być walka wręcz. W 30 minut byłem na arenie z Astrid. Oczywiście sędzią był Śledzik! Nie było dorosłych. Widownia była pełna, a wszyscy krzyczeli: CZKAWKA! CZKAWKA!... albo SMARK! SMARK! Astrid usiadła obok Śledzika, aby wszystko widziała. Usłyszałem tylko cztery słowa z ust Astrid: - UDA CI SIĘ CZKAWKA! A ja powiedziałem sobie tylko jedno słowo: - Zaczynajmy! Zapowiedział nas Śledzik! : - Po lewej stronie stoi Sączysmark! A jego przeciwnikiem jest Czkawka! Wyszliśmy na arenę! Ledwo co zaczeliśmy, a już zaczął padać deszcz! I musieliśmy przełożyć walkę za tydzień w tym samym dniu i o tej samej porze. I właśnie tak skończył się ten dzień. Dzień Bójki Czkawka No więc tak. Dokładnie za 2 godziny rozpocznie się bójka z Sączysmarkiem. Dzisiaj to mam bardzo dużo energii. Rozniose go w drobny mak. Z góry przyszedł do mnie Szczerbatek - Na pewno chce on rybki! Pokazuje mi kosz z rybami - No pewnie! A jakby inaczej?! A on tylko swoimi wielkimi paczadłami spojrzał na mnie słodko i wydał z siebie jeden dźwięk: - Ggrrrruuuu....... Bo ta moja mordka kocha rybki prawda?! Szczerbek pokiwał głową, chwila! Wydawało mi się, żę ktoś wszedł do mojego domu.. Szczerbatek głośno zaryczał z bólu. Spojrzałem na niego - zobaczyłem, że na szyi ma strzałke usypiającą. Od razu się przeraziłem. Nagle ktoś mnie złapał od tyłu. - Berserkowie! O nie... nie! Czyli to oznacza tylko jedno! Spojrzałem w stronę drzwi. I zobaczyłem go. To był Dagur Szalony. Podszedł do mnie i powiedział: Dagur: - Bójka odwołana Czkawka! I co? Niespodziewałeś się tego? Niespodziewałeś się tego, że zaatakuje całe Berk?! Czkawka: - Prawdę mówiąc nie, ale co ty tutaj wogule robisz?! Dagur: - Jak myślisz? A właśnie uśpiłem wszystkie smoki na Berk, a ludzi uwięziłem. Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Co ja tu robię?! Przybyłem aby zdobyć całą wyspę i smoki! Czkawka: - Co?! - Gotowało się we mnie jak w piekle - Ty kretynie jeden! (sorki) Nie daruję ci tego! Gorzko tego pożałujesz jeżeli coś zrobiłeś Astrid! Dagur: - Astrid powiadasz? Mmmhhhhmmmm..... Straże przynieście tutaj Astrid! - Powiedział śmiejąc się. Astrid: - Czkawka! - powiedziała płaczliwym głosem. Czkawka: - Astrid! Dagur masz ją natychmiast wypuścić, bo jak nie to... - Niedokończyłem. Dagur: - Bo jak nie to co?! Nic Czkawka nie zrobisz! Jesteś tylko płaczliwym małolatem! Straże zamknijcie Czkawke w komnacie, a Astrid uśpijcie idzie ze mną! Czkawka: - Astrid! Nie!!! - Niewiem gdzie on się z nią udał, ale jak tylko go znajdę rozszarpię go na kawałki! thumb|400px thumb|400px Rozdział 8 Astrid Obudziłam się następnego dnia. Jestem zakuta w łańcuchy, a znajduję się niewiem gdzie. To musi być jakaś komnata. - powiedziałam do siebie. Rozejrzałam się w około. Do komnaty wszedł Dagur! I powiedział do mnie z uśmiechem: Dagur: - Prosze, prosze nasza księżniczka się obudziła! Jak się spało? Mam nadzieje, że źle! Hehehe! - Powiedział. Astrid: - Dagur?! Gdzie jest Czkawka?! Mów natychmiast! Dagur: - Nic się niemartw o niego. Jest bezpieczny narazie! Astrid: - Masz mnie wypuścić i to natychmiast! Wynoś się stąd i zostaw Berk! Dagur: - Obawiam się moja droga, że ty nie masz wyjścia. Masz 4 decyzję. Astrid: - Tak?! A jakie znów decyzje?! - zapytałam wkurzona. Dagur: - 1 Zabiję cię na oczach Czkawki za to wypuszcze jego. 2 Nigdy cię nikomu nie oddam i będziesz mi służyć! 3 Wyjdziesz za mnie na oczach Czkawki i całego plemienia, ale ja wtedy będę rządził Berk, a wszyscy będą wolni i ty nigdy nie masz prawa mnie opuścić! 4 Zabiję Czkawkę i całe plemię, ale ciebie wypuszcze. Lepiej się Astrid dobrze zastanów! Twój los wisi na włosku! - Spojrzał na mnie zabójczo i przybliżył się jakby chciał mnie pocałować. Fuuujjjjj. To gorsze od Smarka. Potem oddalił się złowieszczo śmiejąc. Rozpłakałam się. Ja... ja niewiem co mam zrobić! Ma mnie zabić? Mam mu służyć? Mam widzieć jak ginie Czkawka? Czy mam wziąć z Dagurem ślub? Ja niewiem. Bardzo zależy mi na Czkawce. Więc jedyne wyjście jakie mi chyba zostało to WYJŚĆ ZA DAGURA! Od samych słów robi mi się niedobrze. Ale muszę się z tym pogodzić. To dla dobra całego plemienia i dla Czkawki! Całą noc niespałam. Tylko myślałam o tym jednym jedynym koszmarze. O poślubieniu Dagura. Następnego dnia powiedziałam mu, że się z nim ożenię, a on powiedział tylko jedno: - Dobra decyzja kochanie! Po tych słowach byłam cała roztrzęsiona. Czkawka Jest ranek. Oczywiście przyszedł do mnie Król Szalony. Kurcze niewiem co mu się stało, ale jest bardzo szczęśliwy! Dagur: - Słyszałeś Czkawuś już o naszej nowinie z Astrid? - Spytał. Czkawka: - Eeee..... jakiej nowinie?! Można jaśniej bo nie łapie! Dagur: - Czkawka, Czkawka, Czkawka. Całe plemie już wie, że Astrid się ze mną dziś ożeni! Czkawka: - Ożeni? Co?! Dagur jak cię tylko dopadnę nie będziesz żył! Dagur: - Spokojnie tygrysie! Dzięki niej ty i całe plemię żyjecie! A jeśli na ślubie ty lub ktoś inny próbuje mnie tknąć albo ją od razu Astrid zabije! Jasne! Czkawka: - Ja niemogę w to uwierzyć! Ty psychopato jeden! Dagur: - To uwierz. Czkawka, Życie to nie bajka! A teraz wybacz mi, ale idę się przygotować do ślubu. Jestem strasznie smutny! Astrid bierze ślub z Dagurem! To nie może być prawda! Nie może! A moi rodzice? Gdzie? Niech wrócą! Bardzo ich teraz potrzebuje! Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów przylecieli do mnie Mama, Tata, Chmuroskok i Czaszkochrup. Bardzo się ucieszyłem na ich widok! Ale zostali złapani przez płapki, a smoki uśpione! Dagur dał ich do osobnej celi. Rozpoczęcie ślubu Astrid Stałam przed ołtarzem patrząc na wszystkie widziane twarze. Zobaczyłam Czkawke i jego rodziców. Czkawka trzymał obrączki ślubne. Bastial przeprowadzał ceremonie ślubną. Nawet o tym nie wiedziałam. Ustał przy mnie Dagur i powiedział: - Zaczynajmy! Bastial rozpoczął: Bastial: - Zebraliśmy się tu dziś, aby połączyć dwoje nowożeńców, Astrid Hofferson i Dagura Szalonego. A teraz wypowiedzcie swoje słowa przysięgi wieczystej i załużcie obrączki. Astrid: - Dagurze Szalony obiecuję ci, żę cię nigdy nie opuszcze. Nasze małżeństwo będzie trwać do końca świata, a nawet dłużej. - Nałożyłam mu obrączkę. Dagur: - Astrid Hofferson obiecuję ci, że cię nigdy nie opuszcze. Nasze małżeństwo będzie trwać do końca świata, a nawet dłużej. - On nsunął mi na palec obrączkę i się do mnie stanowczo uśmiechnął. Bastial: - Czy ty Dagurze Szalony bierzesz Astrid za swoją Żonę? Dagur: - Tak biorę. Bastial: - A czy ty Astrid Hofferson bierzesz Dagura za swgo Męża? Astrid: - Tak biorę. Bastial: - Jeśli teraz ktoś ma coś przeciwko niech powie lub zamilknie na wieki. A więc teraz możecie się pocałować. Czkawka: - Ja się nie zgadzam! - Uderzył Dagura prosto w twarz, a on powiedział: Dagur: - Mówiłem ci coś! - Nagle wysunął nóż i wbił mi prosto w serce, a potem zabójczo rzucił się na Czkawkę! Kiedy tylko się Czkawka przewrócił wbił mu nóż w plecy. Ostatnim tchnieniem wbiłam mu smoczy jad w noge, który zawsze nosiłam na czarną godzinę. Patrzeliśmy na siebie ostatnimi siłami. I powiedzieliśmy sobie tylko jedno: KOCHAM CIĘ! Po tych słowach zgineliśmy razem i trafiliśmy do Valhalii. A Dagur? On poszedł do piekła, tam gdzie jego miejsce! Nasze ciała zostały spalone na jednym statku! A nasze smoki dniami wpatrywały się w gwiazdy licząc na to, że do nich wrócimy. Ale ja z Czkawką musimy na nie czekać. Póki co mają siebie. To jest najważniejsze! Jaki mamy z tego morał? Wszyscy się dowiedzieliśmy z tego opowiadania, że najsilniejsza jest więź. Nieważne czy to więź przyjaźni czy więź miłości. Ważne, że jest. Ważne jest, że kogoś się kocha! I być z tym kimś w trudnej sytuacji. Aby być z tym kimś w SERCU! ♥ Ja z Czkawką żyliśmy, żyjemy i będziemy żyć w spokoju i miłości. Najważniejsze jest to by być przy kimś bardzo blisko. Lecz najważniejsza jest MIŁOŚĆ. thumb|300px ' KONIEC ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania